The Storm
"The Storm" is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the sixty-third episode overall. Synopsis Gumball destroys Alan and Carmen's relationship and has to reunite them. Plot The episode starts in the cafeteria as Carmen and Alan are baby-talking and feeding each other. As Alan eats a noodle, Gumball gets grossed out and starts yelling at the couple that they are "too perfect." Other students agree, and declare they are getting sick of the couple. Soon Gumball regrets having said such things about them. Later, Gumball apologizes to Carmen, who mistakes that for wanting to help. Reluctantly, he goes along with her plan to reunite with Alan. He awkwardly makes romantic advances upon request, while Darwin distracts Penny. Gumball tries to get out of kissing Carmen, when a runaway basketball accidentally knocks his face onto hers. Everybody is shocked, and Alan, who has been watching the whole time, just floats away. The other students then confront Gumball and angrily scorn him for breaking Carmen and Alan up. Gumball meets with a sobbing Alan in the boys' restroom, and asks him to knock him out in order to win Carmen back. Alan refuses, because he wishes the best for her. During a class lesson, Masami whispers her plan to Gumball, which involves her going out with Alan and getting Carmen jealous, thereby reuniting them. Afterwards, Gumball returns to the restroom and successfully encourages Alan to move on. Later, the students at the playground are shocked to learn of Alan and Masami becoming a couple. However, the plan to get Carmen jealous backfires, as she breaks down crying instead. Masami and an annoyed Alan are alone in the classroom, when Gumball runs in to inform her of the failed plan. To the contrary, Masami announces that her plan has worked perfectly, thus revealing her true motive: claiming Alan as her boyfriend. Shocked, Gumball is about to tell everyone of Masami's plan, when Penny, Darwin, and Carmen arrive, confronting Masami. Masami then literally transforms into a raging storm and rampages through the school, taking Alan with her. Gumball and company chase after Masami. They eventually manage to get Alan out of her grasp, but this only makes her angrier. She corners them into the cafeteria. Alan bravely confronts Masami and declares his love for Carmen, although he keeps getting interrupted by Gumball. Soon, Masami is disgusted at his sentimentality and she transforms back to her normal self. Alan and Carmen reunite as a couple as the students look on, both touched and disgusted. Gumball asks Penny to promise him they will never be as saccharine as the couple. Darwin then appears before the two of them and says "There's no risk of that 'cause you're not going out with each other". Penny splashes a cup of milkshake into Darwin's face, much to Gumball's amusement. The episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Alan *Carmen *Masami Supporting Characters *Darwin *Penny Minor Characters *Carrie *Idaho *Tobias *Leslie *Juke *Felix *Bobert *Anton *Banana Joe *Sussie *Sarah *Ocho *Jamie *Hector *Tina *Teri *Principal Brown *Miss Simian Trivia *Like other episodes, this episode aired in the UK before the US. **This episode aired in Spain before the US and UK. *This is Masami's second major role, with the first being in "The Pressure." *It is also Alan's second major role, with his first being "The Photo." *This episode is also the first major role of Carmen. *Bobert's voice is deeper in this episode. *In U.K. airings, Gumball uses the word "Bimbo" to describe himself to Carmen, but it was edited to "Coward" in the U.S. airings. In some U.S. airings, however, it can be heard unedited. Continuity *The book Secrets of Chicken Wings from "The Genius" can be found in Carmen's locker. Cultural References *The scene where Carmen and Alan share spaghetti is a reference to the iconic yet very cliché scene in the Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp. *The synchronized movements that Darwin and Penny do references the viral video, "Double Dream Hands!" *Carmen's Being a Genius for Fools book is a parody of the For Dummies series of instructional/reference books. *Carmen's reaction to Alan dating Masami follows a Kübler-Ross model of sorts: shock, disbelief, anger, then depression. Goofs/Errors *After Masami comments on Alan and Carmen's relationship, Tobias disappears from the cafeteria. *The rules and regulations sign for the playground say "Elmore Highschool" instead of "Elmore Jr. High" like it should. *When Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Alan, and Carmen are cornered by Masami in the cafeteria, Penny is missing her left arm band. es:La Tormenta pt-br:A Tempestade Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes